


Chocolate Drops

by itsaLy1agreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Probably Mean Girls paro but I'm not sure
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen
Summary: A headcannon. Mostly about Remus Lupin's fantasies of what Sirius Black could've done to him.轻松愉快的高中校园恋爱故事！
Relationships: Dorcas Meadowes/Marlene Mckinnon, James Potter/Lily Evans, Jily - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, dorlene - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Starter

莱姆斯·卢平一动都不敢动。他的后背贴着墙，手指紧紧按着瓷砖，胸口剧烈地起伏。他能看到房间另一头的镜子和洗手台，还有被一脚踢上的门——天知道有没有上锁。有些事情他无法控制，比如他该死的、不合时宜的生理反应，还有一寸寸逼近的西里斯·布莱克。

操，他想，操！——他闭上眼，然后听见一声低低的威胁，叫他把眼睛睁开。他浑身都麻木了，要睁眼绝非易事，光是克制着搂住朝他发号施令的人的冲动都快把他逼疯了。西里斯重复了一遍那句祈使句，语气更危险了，莱姆斯有一瞬间——有很久——开始希望对方被自己拒不服从激怒，然后就在这间随时有人可能闯进来的厕所里把他操得七荤八素；但他还是睁开了眼，天知道拒绝西里斯·布莱克有多难。

那张漂亮得足够让所有人因看着而陡生该下地狱一万次的歹念的脸就在莱姆斯跟前，近得让他又害怕又兴奋。西里斯瞪着那双性感的灰眼睛打量着他，最后落在他的嘴唇上。莱姆斯又想闭眼了，要是西里斯做到这一步了还不亲吻自己他真的会疯掉的。

他不慎被这位风云人物注意到可能还得从转校说起——没错，老套的、莱姆斯·卢平式的转校故事，因为他尴尬的身份，因为他父亲辗转地更换着工作，因为一切和他有关的事情。他刚踏进校门就看到了西里斯·布莱克，当然那时候他还不知道那个人是西里斯·布莱克——留着一头长发、穿着一件性手枪乐队T恤衫和一条破洞牛仔裤的高个子少年，就站在离校门口不远处一棵树下和一位头发乱七八糟的男生聊天；他边上站着的金发姑娘对他讲了几句什么，于是他抬起眼，恰好就对上了莱姆斯慌乱着想移开的目光。

莱姆斯听见对方远远地说了句话，且八成是冲着自己的；他选择低下头快速离开，找到教室就一头扎进去，并祈祷这一次能够在学校里（最好能平安地）过完剩下的高中时光。

结果是他和西里斯·布莱克在一个班；上课了，他眼睁睁地望着对方大摇大摆走进教室，在自己身后坐下，还不忘戳戳他后背，说：“嘿，新同学，我是西里斯。”

“呃……我是莱姆斯。莱姆斯·卢平。”莱姆斯小声回答；在课堂上讲话绝对不是个好主意。

“自我介绍的时候好歹也看着我。”西里斯听上去很不满意。

“闭嘴，布莱克。”坐在莱姆斯边上的女生冷冰冰地说。

“遵命，伊万斯。准备好和詹姆共度美好午餐时间了吗？”

红发姑娘没有回答他。她转向莱姆斯，轻声说：“别理他。他就是个混蛋。那个詹姆·波特也是。”

是，莉莉·伊万斯对西里斯·布莱克的评价完全正确（他没怎么注意詹姆·波特，但鉴于这两个男生经常玩在一起，估计他也好不到哪儿去），不幸的是这对于阻止莱姆斯无可救药地对他一见钟情毫无帮助。西里斯是那种典型的——怎么说，他只能想到讨厌鬼这个词了——成绩并不坏，甚至可以说好得离谱，因为这家伙看上去不是个爱学习的人；喜欢四处惹事，莱姆斯在这学校里待了两周半，几乎每隔三天就能在走廊看到他站在一边围观一场显然和他息息相关但不知为何他就是没参与的打架，或者嬉皮笑脸地跟在一个气冲冲的米勒娃·麦格身后进办公室，或者和那个漂亮的金发姑娘——他现在知道她叫马琳·麦金农，老天，她简直就是变了性染了头发戴了美瞳的西里斯——一块儿抽烟喝酒，或者和他见到的每一个人调情。

至少他无时不刻都在莱姆斯的调情底线上活蹦乱跳。 _早上好，莱米，帽子真可爱。中午好，小甜心，介意让我看一眼你的课本吗？晚上好，蜜糖派，你的毛衣领口没翻好_ ，然后不等他反应过来就伸手给他整整领口。对西里斯来说都是小事，因为他实际上对所有人讲话都是这个腔调，——他甚至管米勒娃·麦格叫米妮， _嗨米妮，我保证事情不是你看上去的那样，虽然我在詹姆和鼻涕精打架的时候站在一边拍手叫好。_ 但这他妈的真的让莱姆斯很抓狂，尤其是在某天夜里他翻来覆去睡不着觉胡思乱想着西里斯然后猛然发现自己的失眠理由居然加上了“胡思乱想西里斯”以后，上帝，他觉得他快支撑不住了。

所以他很满意西里斯现在对他做的一切举动。握着他手腕把他摁在墙上，（搞得跟他真的会反抗一样），嘶声威胁他最好小点声。莱姆斯无声地点点头，感觉脑袋已经开始轻飘飘的；然后西里斯伸手开始解开他的衬衫扣子，起初还慢条斯理，但很快就变成了完全野蛮的撕扯—— _没错，毁了我的衬衫吧，求你了_ ——莱姆斯不自觉地侧过脸，急促地喘着气，在对方紧接着碰到他腰部的时候呻吟出声。

“门没锁，要有人进来了我可不会管。”西里斯的声音落在他脖颈一侧；亲吻，沿着他的耳廓细密的、偶尔伸出舌尖的亲吻，足够让莱姆斯再次不受控制地呜咽起来。假如西里斯此刻没有紧紧锢着他让他钉在墙上，他绝对会因为腿软直接在对方面前跪下。

那一连串的吻停留在他嘴唇上；他自然地闭上眼，然后被西里斯用力拧了一把后腰。这还是威胁信号，表示他不可以闭眼，否则——否则怎样？莱姆斯确定自己已经昏头了，他想试试反抗（真讽刺，他居然觉得闭上眼就算是反抗了）会导致什么疯狂的后果。 _拜托拜托拜托，你知道我要什么。_ 他紧闭双眼，感觉西里斯又在他腰上捏了把，接着那个吻离开了他。他喘着气，几乎要出声哀求对方继续，但——西里斯的手移到了他的脑袋上，手指埋进他的发丝间，揪着他让他不得不踉跄着跪倒在地上；失去平衡的瞬间他本能地抓住了对方的肩膀，滑落，他碰到了别的东西。

操。他差点伸手去解对方的皮带，不管这个举动让他看着有多像个荡夫；感谢上帝，西里斯动作比他更快，轻车熟路褪去了那条碍事的牛仔裤，还有那条碍事（但真他妈的性感啊）的内裤。他的手仍然牢牢扣着莱姆斯的脑袋，尽管那句低哑的命令完全没有必要——跪在他跟前的少年急切地张开嘴把他含住了，几乎没等他手上有进一步动作就主动迎上去往喉咙深处送。两个人显然都对此毫无经验，因为西里斯在被对方口腔包裹的瞬间就呻吟出声了，而莱姆斯被自己的呕吐反射逼出了泪。他胡乱地抓住对方褪在膝盖上的牛仔裤，本能地抬起身子好适应嘴里的异物，就这个动作都让西里斯低低地咒骂着 _我操，莱姆斯，你从哪儿学来的？_ 然后不自觉地挺腰配合。

他的嘴角被蹭得有些疼，估计会留下非常显眼的痕迹，——谁他妈在乎呢，如果那副样子能让西里斯每看他一次就想要他想到浑身发烫， _拜托了_ ——他半眯着眼，喉口被撞得一阵钝痛，手腕再一次被西里斯握着按上胸口。他准备好了，接下来西里斯就会放过他的嘴，把他的裤子扒下来然后操他操到整幢楼都能听见他的尖叫声：他一定会，这不是可能不可能，看在上帝的份上，如果这东西在他嘴里都能让他哭得眼眶泛红，——

“莱姆斯？嘿，莱姆斯！”

莱姆斯回过神了。西里斯还在他跟前不到几英寸的地方，握着他的手腕，睁着那双该死的迷人的性感的灰眼睛盯着他。他艰难地咽下一口口水，——但愿西里斯没注意到——说：“嗯？什么？”

西里斯朝他翻了个白眼：“你听见我说什么了吗？”

“啊？”

“我说，”西里斯紧张地转过头看了一眼关紧的厕所门，然后压低了声音，“你也喜欢男人？”

莱姆斯茫然地回望着他。 _真他妈的该死，为什么这家伙还没亲上来？_ “我……什么？”

“拜托！”西里斯用力捏了捏他的手腕 _（噢，上帝啊）_ ，“别让我问第三遍。”

“我——我想是的吧。”

“噢，老天，太好了！”西里斯看上去松了一口气，一下把他放开了，“谢天谢地，我还以为我是全校唯一一个……顺便，詹姆·波特不是，他直得拿液压机都压不弯。别问我怎么知道的……不，我们没有约过会。”他郑重地拍了拍莱姆斯的肩膀，“欢迎入伙，亲爱的。”

“入什么——什么？”莱姆斯已经完全懵了。 _该死的！不该这么发展啊！_

“呃，我和麦金农她们几个——我们有个——类似于小俱乐部的东西。所有人都不是直的，马琳一直想叫它拉拉联盟，因为目前为止只有我一个男生。上帝啊，”他抓住莱姆斯的手，“我真不知道该怎么感谢你 _（不如你现在就在这里把我上了，_ 莱姆斯想。 _）_ ，总之这样她就没理由喊它拉拉联盟了。”他用力地抱了一下莱姆斯，“谢谢，甜心派。”

彻头彻尾的混蛋，莱姆斯和他一起走出厕所的时候恨恨地想，伊万斯是对的。


	2. Chapter 2

距离他和西里斯在厕所里的奇妙经历已经过去了半周。这段时间他在忙着处理住宿问题——事情非常、非常、非常让他浮想联翩：就在他安顿好了要搬进那间目前住着两个人的四人寝的时候，西里斯在班上煞有介事地宣布他也要住宿舍了。这位家境优渥的大少爷原本一直在附近和他弟弟租房住，据说还顺带着一位絮絮叨叨的老管家。莉莉很肯定地告诉莱姆斯，西里斯·布莱克住宿舍将是一场彻头彻尾的灾难，因为这位养尊处优的瓷娃娃估计连衣服都不会自己穿。莱姆斯听着她凌厉地把布莱克家大少爷从头到尾由内而外狠狠批判一番，思绪早就在那句“衣服……不会……穿……”开始晃荡开。

是，西里斯·布莱克将和他住在一间寝室——当然还有詹姆·波特和彼得·佩蒂格鲁（个头不高但胖乎乎的小男孩，总是一副被其他人吓坏了的样子），不过他们俩不要紧，可以视作他和西里斯的宿舍的附带人员。

莱姆斯没过多久就了解到西里斯搬来住寝室只是因为受不了家里人——狭义的他租的屋子里生活的其他两个人，和广义的布莱克家族的人，也许除了安多米达， _她是我们家里唯一的正常人_ ，莱姆斯听见西里斯对詹姆说， _我希望她赶紧嫁给她的男朋友然后把姓氏改了_ 。——这让他小小地失落了几分钟，但真的也就几分钟，他的理智这次跑回来得很快，提醒他没有人会为了他放弃睡席梦思的机会跑到四人寝体验硬板床。

厕所事件以后他和西里斯仿佛关系近了一些，又仿佛没有；可能发色相同的人会有什么莫名其妙的引力，或者，用莉莉的话来说， _捣蛋鬼和闯祸精总是形影不离_ 。她对这两个无法无天的少年持有一种全盘否定的消极态度，有时候过了头，让莱姆斯不得不觉得她实际上还挺喜欢这两个家伙。她本人自然不会承认，就算在转来读书短短几周内莱姆斯抓着她好几次趴在窗口上一边看书一边密切关注在楼下疯玩的詹姆和西里斯（有时候还有马琳·麦金农）；她会啪地一声合上书，提高音调说她是在监督他们，防止他们抽烟或者爬不能爬的树——对，那指的就是 **所有的树** 。然后她就不搭理莱姆斯了。

关于西里斯提到的那个拉拉俱乐部——现在也许不叫这个名字了，但莱姆斯其实无所谓——据说有活动的时候所有俱乐部成员都会被通知到。以什么方式？“反正不是写在避孕套上的请柬，”西里斯在嚼口香糖，嘴里一股葡萄和薄荷混合的味道，“我提的建议，马琳说需要用避孕套的只有我，而且就我这句话的恶心程度，我会一辈子单身。”

 _你不会，老天，你绝对不会。_ 莱姆斯耸了耸肩没评价；他发现自己在看西里斯的眼睛，于是匆忙地移开了视线——詹姆坐在边上，面朝走廊，双手拢在嘴边呈喇叭状，很快他就会搞出点动静吸引莉莉的注意：她站在走廊里和埃米琳·万斯聊天，看上去心情很好。“可怜的姑娘，还不知道这种快乐是短暂的。詹姆·波特就是一刻也不准备放过她。”西里斯摇了摇头，在手心倒了一颗口香糖，“吃糖吗，小南瓜派？”

西里斯搬进寝室那天，屋里就莱姆斯一个人。詹姆有橄榄球训练，彼得有詹姆的橄榄球训练要围观，莱姆斯对橄榄球、詹姆、看詹姆的彼得都不感兴趣。他在进行他每周一次的寝室小规模清扫，范围从床上延伸到他的书桌，到以他椅子为圆心、半径两米左右的那块私人空间——如果詹姆的球衣又堆得到处都是，他又心情好的话，可能还会大发慈悲把堆在詹姆凳子上的衣服稍微拢一拢，以免出现橄榄球队队长穿着带足印的运动衫满校园乱跑的情况。

他应该那天心情挺好的，因为西里斯提着大包小包推门进来的时候他正在把詹姆拖在地上的棒球衫慢慢卷起来。事先敲了敲门，在他说“请进”以后吱嘎吱嘎地挤进屋，——两只巨大的、贴满贴纸的行李箱，两个手提袋，一只登山包，腰上别着腰包，肩上挎着一只精致的皮质斜挎包，缓缓挪进来，“我睡哪张床？”

“空的那张。”莱姆斯赶紧把屋里的凳子都收了收，“老天，你的东西可真多。”

“这个嘛，我先把生活必需品带来了。”西里斯耸了耸肩——他是怎么做到在重压之下还能耸肩的？——“要把我的吉他和音箱搬过来可没那么容易，也许得过几天……”

“我们放不下吉他和音箱。”莱姆斯帮着他把行李箱推到墙角，“你可以试试放学校的……排练室里？”

“然后我的宝贝就会被没素质的人抢走。”西里斯撅起了嘴，“这儿地方真够小的。”

确实：四人寝本来就窄，添上两只巨型行李箱和西里斯卸下的背包，几乎没了落脚之处。他们都沉默了一会儿，可能都在思考该怎么把箱子横放在地上然后把里头的东西掏出来，或者—— _只是或者，他们可以趁着其他两个人没回来，在这一摊狼藉中间疯狂地做爱；让马上会被扔得到处都是的床单被褥衣服裤子发挥一点作用吧！_

莱姆斯清晰地听见他的脑子说了一句 _你他妈疯了吧_ ，然后他听见自己说，“嘿，你的床上用品放在哪只箱子里？有需要的话我可以帮你铺床。”

这不是有没有需要的问题。是，西里斯不会——或者说他只会给狗铺床。莱姆斯不认为自己算是在帮对方铺床，他是 **给** 对方铺了床，顺便收拾了衣柜，把十几件不同乐队的T恤、夹克衫、背心、球衣、 _为什么还有条裙子？_ 、衬衫，还有他数量可观的长裤短裤超短裤内裤——各式各样五花八门， _你把你的衣柜搬空了吗？——没有，我搬了一小部分_ ，西里斯摊手。噢，还有袜子，上帝啊，蜈蚣都不需要这么多袜子， _为什么会有四条款式不同的丝袜？_ ；腰带，腰带扣，领带，领带夹，手套，袖套，袜套，他叫不出名字的东西， _那是束腰吗？_ ，好多好多鞋子……

他至少用了一个钟头才把这些东西都收拾整齐。西里斯小小地帮了忙，主要是在一边不知所措地踱步，给他倒了一杯健怡可乐，主动提供了背包里的黑糖饼干，把叠好的衣服放在柜子里，成千上万句不重样的夸奖 _（知道这意味着什么吗？你就靠你的一张嘴都不至于一辈子单身。对，这就是双关，下流的双关，没人能阻止莱姆斯·卢平在他的室友在场的情况下对他想入非非。）_ ，最后的奖励是一个好兄弟式的拥抱。

“我请你吃晚饭。”西里斯说。

“我猜你是该请我吃晚饭。”莱姆斯把对方的行李箱扣好，“可能还得包括明天的早饭、午饭、晚饭……”

“我以后不会这么麻烦你了，最亲爱的。”西里斯在他的凳子上一屁股坐下，“……噢，老天，我该带坐垫过来的。”他皱了皱眉头。

“你会的。”莱姆斯放下挽起的袖口，转身靠着墙打量着在凳子上扭来扭去的西里斯， _别这么扭，天杀的，你见过自己扭来扭去的样子吗？_

“也许吧。”西里斯满不在乎地翘起一条腿，“我们有独立卫浴，是吗？我洗澡需要很久。”

“有，但很小。”莱姆斯指了指浴室，“我想很久也不会超过一个钟头……”

他想到詹姆·波特：洗澡唱歌，有时是史密斯乐队，有时是模糊，有时是白条纹，——最多的时候是山羊皮的So Young。但这家伙洗澡速度很快，浴室里的演唱会不至于延长到令人恼火。西里斯从凳子上站了起来，伸了个懒腰，似乎不准备告诉莱姆斯自己洗澡具体需要多久。总之今晚他就会知道的，——想到这一层， _哈！_ 他使劲晃了晃脑袋，喝了一口桌上的健怡可乐， _没用_ ，他只好找到自己的背包，拿了水壶，把剩下一点水一饮而尽。


End file.
